


Santa is that you?

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [14]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Kid Fic, M/M, Santa is that you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: She was woken up by the sound of laughter downstairs a sort of deep bellied laughter that had her jumping awake. She wasn’t supposed to be up this late, she wasn’t supposed to be up this late especially tonight.She creeps out of bed for some reason and goes down the stairs when she sees him.Santa!





	Santa is that you?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late guys been hectic these last few weeks

She was woken up by the sound of laughter downstairs a sort of deep bellied laughter that had her jumping awake.

She wasn’t supposed to be up this late, she wasn’t supposed to be up this late especially tonight.

Usually she’d call for one of her daddies and they’d come in and read her a bedtime story one of her fairy tales about the princesses she likes.

She creeps out of bed for some reason and goes down the stairs when she sees him.

“Santa?” is that you?” She asks her lisp catching on the ‘s’

The man in the red suit with the sack full of presents turns to her with a jump he’s got a cookie stuffed in his mouth and chokes on it with a cough.

“Shit” he hisses coughing more.

“Daddy said that’s a bad word” She tells him walking up to look at him.

He looks like the real Santa, he’s got the red suit on and the long white beard with the red hat, he’s not fat like daddy says he is.

The man in the red suit is tall as he reaches for the milk gulping it down.

“Hello little girl” he says leaning down on his knees his knees make a funny popping sound like a crack.

“Did you bring your rainydeer?” the five-year-old asks.

“My reindeers are parked outside the woolpack enjoying a rather nice pint of your nanny Chas” Santa tells her.

“I thought nobody was allowed to see you, Daddy told me you wouldn’t come If I didn’t go to sleep” She tells him.

“I don’t usually like people seeing me but I thought since you’ve been good and still told your daddies you believed in me even though your cousins have told you I’m not real I’d make an exception just this once Lucy-loo” Santa tells him and Lucy smiles up at Santa.

“My daddy Robert calls me that, Daddy Aaron doesn’t like it when he calls me that though” She tells him.

“It sounds like your Daddy, Robert is a good man and an excellent judge of names” a noise behind her makes her look around it sounds like that snorted laughter her Daddy Aaron always does.

“Shut it” Santa says to the room.

“Santa are you okay?” She frowns.

“Yeah I’m fine thank you I just think I’ve drank too much milk and ate too many cookies and minced pies” 

“You’re not fat” She points out.

“Mrs Clause has had me on a diet” Santa smiles before grabbing the sack of presents that he’s got.

“Lucy-loo because you’ve been so good this year all these presents are for you and your daddies and your little brother” Santa tells her which makes her smile so wide and rub her eyes.

“Your tired, right?” Santa asks and she nods.

“Why don’t you go get back into bed before your daddies wake up then? You and your brother will be able to open all these presents in the morning and you can tell all your cousins they were wrong and you met Santa”

“My brother can’t open presents he’s only 9 months old” 

“Well I’m sure you can help him open them, can’t you?” Santa asks.

“Yeah” she nods.

“Go on then” Santa nods pointing to the stairs “Don’t forget Jack” Santa tells her picking up her cuddly monkey she’d dropped when she’d seen him.

“Night Santa” She tells him disappearing up the stairs.

“Mrs Clause had you on a diet really?” Aaron asks walking into the Living room from the kitchen trying to contain his laughter so he doesn’t alert Lucy.

“Will you just shut up and get to bed please? This entire Santa idea was yours I’ve been up since 5am with Drew and It’s going to be a long day tomorrow I just want to go asleep” Robert tells him throwing the Santa hat on the couch and making his way up the stairs.

“Hey put this back on” Aaron tells him running to meet him on the stairs.

“Remember that film where the mum sleeps with Santa? Well Daddy is about to sleep with him” Aaron smirks slapping Roberts ass.

“I actually can’t believe I’m going to say this but I’m too tired for sex” Robert tells him tiptoeing past Lucy’s room the little girl snoring already.

They both look in and check on the baby who’s asleep for once making sure the CCTV baby monitor is on so they can hear everything.

“Your seriously too tired for sex?” Aaron asks once they get in the room.

“Babe we’ve got a 5 year old and a 9 month old and two full time businesses that I run, I don’t think I’m going to be awake enough for sex for a couple of years” Robert laughs stripping the Santa suit and kissing Aaron before practically falling on the bed. 

“Let’s see if I can change your mind then, cause I think I need my Christmas present early and it’s certainly not the watch you’ve bought me that I want tonight” Aaron smirks kissing Robert.

“How did you know I bought you a watch?” Robert says when they pull apart.

“I didn’t but I do now” Aaron laughs he’s silenced by Robert’s mouth on him.

Turns out Robert wasn’t too tired after all.


End file.
